


NAKED

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A bit of S/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's simply a Sakumoto PWP with some issues from the past.





	NAKED

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jun solo song whose lyrics he wrote,

Sho yanked the chains but he couldn’t get himself free. His wrists bound to the wall with little room to move. Jun’s special room was transformed in some sort of dungeon and he was trapped there.  
He enjoyed Jun’s games but maybe that one was going too far.

\- My arms hurt, Jun! – He said.

The room seemed empty. Sho couldn’t see much as the light was off.

\- I hope this isn’t a prank, Matsumoto.

Somebody giggled.

\- It’s not funny. – Continued Sho.

\- This is revenge. - Replied Jun.

Suddenly, the light went on and Sho could see a stark naked Matsumoto Jun in front of him. His white skin in contrast with his black hair and those dark eyes. He was so beautiful Sho was left breathless.

\- God – He muttered.

Jun walked closer and touched Sho’s cheek. It was already burning.

\- You won’t be able to touch me. You’ll kiss me when I’ll allow it. I want to see you squirm and beg.

Sho’s eyes filled with tears. This game was definitely getting out of hand.

\- But why? Why are you doing this to me, Jun-kun?

Jun grabbed Sho’s hair and tugged it making Sho’s head tilt backwards.

\- As I’ve said, I’m taking revenge.

He let go of his hold on Sho and started to prance around the room. Sho knew a speech was coming, one that involved ranting and scolding. He was so turned on by everything that that was the last thing he needed. His brain was filled with the image of naked Jun, with the expensive perfume he was wearing. His fingers ached to caress that skin, his whole body was on fire.

\- You really hurt me, Sho-kun. You mistreated me and bullied me. You were an horrible teenager.

Sho let out an exasperated moan.

\- The past, always the past. – He whimpered.

Jun walked to him almost in a swirl and slapped him.

\- You’ll talk when I say you can.

The shot of pain mixed with the fire inside of Sho and he felt he was going to cum in his pants. He wanted to scream to the Matsumoto guy to finish him already but he knew he needed to be obedient. The reward was going to be much better.

\- I was just a kid, Sho-kun. I was crazy for you, you were my everything. But you considered yourself to be superior to the four of us. You found me annoying, didn’t you?

Jun stared at him waiting for his answer. Those gorgeous eyes were getting darker. Sho saw the pitt and the boiling lava inside of him.

\- I was jealous. You were a happy kid and I was so unhappy.

Sho wanted to continue speaking but Jun put his index finger over his lips. That simple contact sending sparks of pleasure to Sho’s groin.

\- I loved you, Sho-kun. But you were so cruel.

That finger Jun had on Sho’s lips started to move down his neck until it reached one of Sho’s nipples where it made circles around it. Sho was sweating and puffing: he wanted to scream ‘fuck me against the wall’, ‘I loved you and I love you’, but remained as silent as possible.

\- You always tried to put me down. You ignored me and I needed you.

Sho’s erection was threatening to rip his pants open. Jun glanced downwards and snickered.

\- You know what? I could be as cruel as you and leave you like this. You’ll have to take care of yourself.

Sho weeped and yanked the chains. It was getting unbearable.

\- Kiss me – he begged.

Jun slapped him again.

\- You aren’t allowed to speak.

Then, he grabbed his hair again and started to lick and nip Sho’s neck upwards. Sho was sure he was going to cum any minute. He closed his eyes and tried to stiffle the sounds he was making. His knees buckled when Jun put his red and wet lips on his and started to tongue him with no mercy.

The taste and hotness of Jun’s mouth was making him dizzy. He was melting and trembling, he wanted release so badly.  
Suddenly, that hotness disappeared. The wetness and the smell of Jun’ sweat had gone away. Sho opened his eyes. The room was dark and empty as before.

Despair took over him. He needed Jun, he wanted him, he was in love with him.

\- Jun, MatsuJun! – He screamed hoping to feel another hit from Jun’s hand. But everything was quiet, still.

\- Don’t leave me, Jun, don’t you ever leave me!

Sho felt tears falling down his cheeks. A sea of emotions gathering in his stomach. And he was so horny.

Then, Jun’s hands statred to fumble with his trousers while his soft voice was saying:

\- Motto, motto, motto naked. I need you completely naked.

After undressing him, Jun pressed his body to Sho’s which made him let out a yelp. Their hard cocks rubbing together, Jun’s fingers pinching and caressing Sho’s back and ass.

\- Untie me, let me touch you. – Whispered Sho on Jun’s ear.

Jun shook his head and got on his knees. 

\- I worshipped you. – He said.

Then put Sho’s erection in his mouth. Sho’s head jerked backwards and hit the wall.

\- Let me see you blowing me – He moaned.

But Jun kept the light off.

Matsumoto had always been good at sucking his cock. This time the pleasure was exquisite, the pace slow to prevent him from cumming. Sho was gasping and dying to put his fingers on Jun’s scalp, to touch that silky hair. He was dying to have Jun inside of him, those hips of his driving him crazy with every thrust.

As if reading his mind, Jun stopped the blowing and got up. He pressed himself again against Sho, with such force, Sho’s back was up against the wall, and started to rotate his hips. Both of their cocks getting the most delicious friction.

Sho was frustrated that he could not claw at Jun’s back or grab his buttocks but it was so exciting at the same time that he was forgetting it all. His arms hurt due to the chains and he was sure he was going to have marks on his wrists the next day. He even snorted thinking what he would tell to the other Arashi members. But he didn’t care: heat and lust and Jun’s body were engulfing him, taking him higher and higher.

Jun grabbed their two cocks in his fist. He was drenched in sweat, heaving. He put his lips on Sho’s ear.

\- You helped me with high school. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have graduated.

Jun stopped talking, pleasure was mounting,.threatening to wash them away.

\- Kiss me – Moaned Sho.

Jun did as told. He kissed Sho passionately while pumping faster.

Sho broke the kiss to howl, the orgasm shook him to the core, his semen spilling over Jun’s fingers. Jun groaned against Sho’s neck when his own orgasm exploded.

Jun freed Sho from the chains the moment he could gather enough strength. They fell to the floor.

Sho hugged him. Each other’ sweat and jizz mixing on their bodies.

\- Don’t ever do this to me, Jun-kun, I need to touch you, kiss you, feel you every day of my life. 

Jun disentangled himself from Sho’s hold and got up.

\- I’m not going to let you go, Sakurai. Let’s make love on the bed now.


End file.
